Painting Angels
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: At the saddness moment in Repliku's life, he takes a moment to remember happier memories that made his heart flutter and swell beautifully. RepliNami love.


-Pairing: – Replica Riku x Namine  
>-Notes: This fanfiction contains Hetro which means that it contains boy-girl love, between Replica Riku and Namine from Kingdom Hearts. If you do not agree with Hetro then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.<br>-Usual Thing: I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-Please comment this; otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, Namine stroked her brush up and down the smooth sheet of white paper in her cream coloured notepad, the light purple colours spreading instantly on the paper thinly as she continued to paint over the light pencil lines that she had drawn a little earlier.<em>

_To keep her from wondering off of the mission in hand, she began to quietly hum to herself whilst kicking her pale legs out, enjoying the breeze that she felt from sitting on the balcony to her home which she shared with her husband of three ears, partner of ten._

_"I always look better in your paintings then I do in actual reality," a deep voice chuckled from behind her and she quickly slammed her notepad shut, blushing deeply as her husband's arms came around her thin frame and his lips brushed her cheek._

_"You shouldn't sneak up on people Repliku," Namine blushed even darkened when Repliku kneeled in front of her with a smirk on his lips, his emerald green eyes sparkling cheekily._

_"And you should be so beautiful when wearing glasses," Repliku replied causing Namine to arch her eyebrow at the cheesiness of his sentence, smiling slightly when Repliku leaned upwards and pulled her glasses away for her face and leaned forwards placing a kiss upon Namine's lips._

_"I thought you were maybe ill or something, you got up so early today," Repliku said with a slightly concerned voice, his fingers stroking Namine's cheek lightly as he watched his blonde angel blush under his touch._

_"No, I just couldn't sleep very well, I had an itching for a painting and I've been up for two hours trying to figure out what to draw," she explained with a happy smile on her face causing Repliku's heart to skip a few beats._

_"And you decided to draw me?" Repliku asked with a slightly laugh when Namine re-opened her notepad._

_"Yeah, I always draw the most important things to me," Namine replied as she began adjusting her picture slightly, "stay there," she whispered as she began to redraw her picture, sketchy pencil lines suddenly forming into the shape of Repliku as he leaned on her legs with his arms crossed, his chin upon them with a soft smile on his lips._

_"Are you drawing me right now?" Repliku asked with a teasing tone, smirking even wider when he saw a heavy blush dance across her cheeks and nose._

_"You shoosh," Namine giggled and went back to inking the sketchy pencil lines, mixing colours expertly and brushing them onto the page to create yet another masterpiece._

_"Why don't you ever sell your art?" Repliku asked suddenly nearly causing Namine to make a mistake and she looked up at him with a shy smile._

_"Some of the work I have is too precious to me and the ones that aren't…well I don't think they would make us much money anyway," Namine replied sadly as she started to add the beautiful silver paint to where she had drawn her husband's soft long hair._

_"That's not true and you know it, you've always been awesome at art Nami, you should give it a go!" Repliku encouraged as he tried not to move from his spot as Namine continued to look up at him to try and get the colours right._

_"Who on earth would by my art huh?" Namine asked with a little crease in her forehead, flicking her hand out that wasn't holding her paintbrush._

_"Lots of people, with all the people who buy hundred amount of original art to do with games and stuff, I'm pretty sure that your art would do well, maybe you could sell some at a convention to start with?"_

_Namine stopped painting entirely and smiled brightly at that idea, it sounded so perfect seen as though she and Repliku were regular convention goers._

_"That's a wonderful idea," _

* * *

><p>His hands shook as he placed his pale hands upon the soft wooden box, his bright green eyes glistening with tears as he watched his closest friends each place a rose on top of her coffin.<p>

_I thought you were ill or something…_

Repliku wiped away his tears and shook his head as he started to remember the day Namine had built up enough confidence to tell him that she was in fact suffering with cancer. He remembered falling to his knees and holding her around the waist tightly as she went on to explain how she couldn't be cured from it either as it had gotten to a stage where it had spread too much.

"Namine," Repliku tightly held Zexion's hand as he stood up in front of everybody in the church, his eyes immediately going to Kairi and Xion, Namine's sisters and Aqua and Terra, her mother and father. He'd never seen them so sad before, their faces usually so bright and beautiful like hers as they always had a positive outlook on life.

"Repliku," Zexion whispered tugging his hand a little to try and get his friend to continue his speech.

"Namine was still in high school when I met her and I was still working in the library she visited often…"

* * *

><p><em>She had to be one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen in his life, her light blonde hair falling gracefully over her shoulder as she ran her gentle fingers over the books in the library trying to find one that interested her.<em>

_Repliku shook his head as he felt his heart beat faster and his smile fell slightly as a boy a little taller than the girl with blue-purple hair that hid half of his face came up beside her and hugged her tightly making the girl giggle slightly and hug the boy back._

**_Obviously…she couldn't be single._**

_He turned and moved behind the desk to continue stamping books endlessly, he had seen the blonde girl in the library several times before and he'd always tried to force himself to talk to her before it was too late, or just to make friends with her just in case she never returned to the library the next day, but he could never build up enough confidence to even get close to her._

_He looked up as a large collection of bHarry Potter/b books were dumped on the desk before him and he felt his face pinch into a small sneer as he recognised the bluenette._

_"You think Namine's pretty don't you?" Repliku froze and looked up at the bluenette who just beamed down at him._

_"What's it to you?" Repliku asked quietly as he looked over to make sure Namine was still at the bookshelves._

_"She's just asked me to come over here and ask you whether or not you'd like to join her for coffee tomorrow and as her best friend I'm more than happy to oblige," Zexion explained smirking a little as he saw the bright red blush appear on the boy before him._

_"Tell her," Repliku stamped Zexion's books with a shaky hand, not looking up, "what time, what place?" _

* * *

><p>"I ended up turning up to the café a little earlier than I was supposed to and I was already drugged up on caffeine when she finally arrived, god knows what she thought when I suddenly turned into this over hyperactive person," Repliku smiled as everybody chuckled slightly.<p>

"Namine was filled with joy and so much love, she cared so damn much that she didn't even tell anybody she had cancer until she knew for sure she couldn't do anything about it," Repliku bit his lip, looking to Zexion who suddenly burst into tears and hid his face with his hands, evidentially letting go of Repliku's.

"But…Namine was an artist and could make you feel better with just a simple beautiful sentence, she could use words the way great authors do and create incredible worlds the way artists do," Repliku clutched the small, folding piece of paper in his hands, "Namine wanted to be remembered, wanting her artwork to be shown at the convention that happens in three weeks, I want everybody to be there supporting her and everybody to help advertise her work so we can save up some money to get her most precious work up in a personal gallery," Repliku saw the people in front of him smile and looked to Namine's family who were beaming up at him proudly through their tears.

When he stepped down from his place, he simply bent down and placed a kiss on top of Namine's coffin and ran his fingers over the golden plate with her name on it.

"I'll never forget you," Repliku whispered as his tears splashed onto the wood, he took a deep breath and re-joined Namine's family, holding Kairi and Xion tightly against him whilst Aqua curled into her husband who had allowed tears to fall from his eyes when usually he hardly expressed any emotion at all.

"That was beautiful Repliku," Kairi sobbed and hid her face in his shoulder as she held on tightly to her little sister's hand, little Xion barely coming up above Repliku's waist.

"It really was," Zexion's voice came from behind them and the two boy's quickly held one another, though Namine was close to her family, she was even closer to Repliku and Zexion.

"Come on," Repliku cleared his throat and turned to everybody else, "let's go and say goodbye to an angel," he smiled watching as everybody started to make their way outside, he waited for a second before unfolding the piece of paper in his hand to reveal the painting she had done of him, his lips quivering slightly.

_Goodbye, Namine_

* * *

><p><strong>This is to show my love for both Namine and Repliku as a couple and how strong I imagine their love to be, how sweet I imagine Repliku to treat our blonde angel.<strong>

**I didn't intend Namine to die when I started writing this, but it just seemed to fit in place for a reason I can't really explain.**

**I hope you guys like this 3**


End file.
